


Breakfast

by Jane_dee01, Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: JC Quickie [14]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Married Life, NSFW-Art, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Chakotay woke up very hungry this morning.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JC Quickie [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Breakfast

=/\=

The night gave way to the day, and Kathryn’s fading dreams were running havoc with her center. Her sex pulsed with lust and she squirmed to increase the friction. A warm weight pressed down on her stomach as the building need to come pulled her further from her groggy state of slumber. Kathryn caught sight of herself in the full length mirror, and was shocked to find Chakotay was planted face deep at her center. “Chakotay?” her sleepy voice spoke.

“Good morning love,” he removed his tongue then kissed her thigh. “You were moaning so loudly in your sleep that I couldn’t help myself from joining you.”

“I’m a lucky woman to have such a thoughtful husband.” She graced him with a lopsided smile.

“Oh no Kathryn, I am the lucky one,” he answered before returning to his breakfast.

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos give us joy, Thanks for stopping by.


End file.
